undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Law
Lord Law, real name Relojo Asenime is a professional wrestler from the world of CAW, he is currently signed to the XWF. Lord Law made a name for himself in the XWA between 2006-2009 and has since been one of the biggest attractions wherever his wrestling career has taken him. He has many achievements and accolades to his name such as being the longest reigning XWA Champion thoughout its entire duration. Early Years 2001-2007 Lord Law spent most of his early years in the indies, his incredible strength, intensity and seemingly endless stamina stood out to fans as he dominated whoever came in his way. XWA Career 2006-2009 Lord Law was one of the XWA Originals and instantly made a name for himself, he would feud early on the XWA's lifespan with the likes of Renegade X and Johnny Napalm. Undefeated he would Soon would move into the World Championship scene, defeating the First XWA Champio n Reverend Alfonse Walker in a critically aclaimed match. While still champion Lord Law would spearhead the Tommy T Thomas C.W.O faction, who would go onto dominate the entire XWA. Dr Khan would lead a faction called The Crusade to fight the C.W.O and after many hard fought battles and an intense feud, Lord Law would drop the World Heavyweight Championship to Dr Khan ending the record breaking reign, in a match that is widley recognized as one of, if not the most, iconic match in XWA's history. Throughout his XWA Career Lord Law became known for his Hell In The Cell stipulations. In Total wrestling in six Hell In A Cell matches and loosing none of them. Lord Law would be 1 of 3 Wrestlers inducted into the XWA Hall of Fame on its indefinate closure. XWF Career 2012-Present Lord Law would make his suprise debut in the XWF on the 20th Episode of XWF Shockwave in a World Title Match against Knightmare, decided by Tommy T Thomas. Lord Law would win this match with help from a betrayal by Knightmares long term friend Damage. Lord Law would prove to be dominant with the belt, defending it against the likes of Knightmare, Abomb, and Luke Loynes. Tommy T Thomas would soon begin to book Lord Law against opposition with very little chance of defeating him such as tag team wrestlers or mid carders, just to cement the dominance that Lord Law was capable of. Tommy Thomas XWA Faction would begin to beat down various XWF Stars, but on show 25 Dr Khan would return to aid Luke Loynes. This would lead to a match at the Warpath PPV where Lord Law would defend the World Heavyweight Championship in his signature Hell In A Cell match stipulation against Dr Khan. At Absolution Lord Law would drop the World Heavyweight Championship to Luke Loynes in a "Winner Takes All" match, Effectively ending Tommy T Thomas part ownership of the XWF. Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) *Law Breaker *Swift Justice Signatures Move(s) *Death Sentence *Repeating Corner Clotheslines *2nd Rope Super Back Drop XWF Title History *1 x XWF World Heavyweight Champion Accolades and Achievements *XWA Hall of Fame Inductee Other Title History *1 x XWA World Heavyweight Champion *1 x XWA Tag Team Champion